The Journey (M-Rated Extracts)
by Golden-Dragon-Fire
Summary: Evelyn Lieflin is a half hobbit, half human girl living in The Shire, right next door to a certain Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. When a surprise and chance decision to join him for a delicious supper one night turns into a 'merry gathering', Evelyn finally has the chance to prove herself, and maybe even find love. Smut extracted from main story in order to keep same ratings!


_**Sorry it took me so long to do the smut! Hope it's correct**_

**Chapter 23**

They stayed standing together for some time, lips glued to each other, until Evelyn thought she might collapse out of sheer dizziness from the intense emotions she was experiencing, although the emotions that stood out the most were definitely lust and passion, obviously. Thorin may have sensed this or had decided to do it on a whim, as he lifted her into his arm before she could actually collapse. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response to this, locking her arms around his neck, with care of course; she wasn't aiming to strangle him, just hold on to him.

Thorin kneeled down to the ground, managing to extract his coat from his body with Evelyn still clinging to his front like a funny little woodland creature. He laid it out on the forest floor and then gently deposited Evelyn down on the coat. If it was to be done here, she deserved any morsel of comfort or luxury.

She blushed immensely and bit her lip as Thorin removed the majority of his clothing first, leaving his chest bare and his lower half still covered in his breeches, allowing her mind to run wild. To be honest, she had no idea what to do at this point, and would have gone ahead and let Thorin take it from there, but she didn't want to seem weak or childish.

With slightly shaky hands, and without taking her eyes off Thorin's piercing eyes, Evelyn slipped her arms out of her own jacket, and she managed to extract her vest from her body, with difficulty as her shaking fingers made life difficult for her while undoing the laces. Once she finally accomplished this task, she pulled it over her head and discarded it behind her head. She was only left in her underclothes, which consisted of her trousers and black chemise.

Thorin gazed into her eyes with his own lustful ones before he bent down and captured her lips, stifling any moan that would have escaped her when one of his hands gently tugged her chemise down her body partially so he could caress the smooth flesh of her chest.

He relinquished her lips as he trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, taking one in his mouth and caressing the other, not being gentle nor rough as his teeth nibbled at her hard nipples. Evelyn arched her back, pushing herself further into his mouth as she moaned, stars dancing in front of her eyes purely because she was in shock. How could one spot on her body bring her so much pleasure?

Evelyn's hands, which had been up until that moment clutching the grass and dirt on the ground, began to roam his body, feeling the grooves and curves that made up the muscular upper portion of his body, from the dusting of dark hair that began on his chest, thinning down his stomach and disappearing under the waistline of his breeches, all the way to the slight bumps that represented scars earned from battle. When he shuddered slightly under her curious fingers, she realised with a sly grin that he obviously enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his body.

He pulled away after some more time spent kissing her soft, now slightly swollen, lips, and he helped her to sit up slightly so he could remove her chemise. He then shuffled himself backwards, hands reaching for the brown belt that held her trousers up. She watched with an expression akin to either surprise or intense fascination as he undid her belt and yanked her trousers and the remainder of her underclothing down her slim legs, pushing them away without another thought.

She buried her blushing face in the crook of her arm as she realised that she was now completely bare. Perhaps it was the fact that she had no idea what to make of the whole situation, or perhaps it was more likely the fact that Thorin was unable to take his blue eyes off her slightly writhing, naked body.

He bent down and lay a fair number of hot kisses against her neck, biting down slightly, causing her to cry out unconsciously. He was not concerned by this, being able to easily tell the difference between a cry of distress and a cry of pleasure. This was further evidence that reassured Evelyn, knowing that Thorin had more experience and would therefore be able to guide her through the experience.

The dwarf then began to trail kisses down her body, lingering at her chest for a moment longer before continuing downwards towards her womanhood. She cried out again, this cry more drawn out and forming nonsense words, as his mouth closed around her womanhood, tongue alternating between flicking up against her clit and delving into her wet core.

He backed away from Evelyn's soaking wet womanhood only to place tender kisses on the inside of her thighs as one of his fingers slipped inside her without any warning. Her inner walls clenched down on his finger as he gently pumped it into her. A second finger joined it, and she bucked her hips eagerly as his fingers curled into a beckoning motion. Pleasure coiled inside her abdomen like a spring, and she wanted, no _needed _that spring to release itself so that she could gain that sweet release.

Evelyn then half-moaned half-sobbed as Thorin's finger's withdrew from her and he ceased kissing her inner thighs. The tidal wave of pleasure that had been about to crash down upon her slowed and stopped.

"Thorin…" She moaned pitifully as his lips crashed down upon hers again, a definite amount of roughness this time as his fingers, glistening with her juices, played with her clit, making her moan into his mouth, driving him wild in the best possible way.

He pulled away to look at her, and he caressed her hair tenderly. "Do you want this?" He asked her. Even though she had already made it clear that she wanted him, he wanted to be sure, and would not force her into this.

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes Thorin, I want you! I need you!"

That did it. He rewarded her with another kiss and he sat back up on his knees to remove his breeches. She bit her lip as her eyes fell upon his hard cock, which he stroked in an almost lazy manner. As he lined himself up, pushing her legs apart in order to gain entrance to her womanhood, he grasped one of her hands tightly.

"Relax my darling," He said in a low, lustful voice, as he pushed his cock inside her slowly and with as much care as he could.

The feeling of being stretched clouded her mind, and she moaned desperately, her free hand clawing the bare skin of his back, and tiny creases appeared in her forehead as she frowned, the foreign feeling of having someone inside her painful and pleasurable at the same time.

As he became sheathed to the hilt inside her, eliminating the barrier that had until then marked her out as a maiden, he touched her forehead to his, staring into her eyes, waiting for her to let him know when he could move without causing her anymore discomfort. When she felt it was time, she gulped nervously and bucked her hips slightly.

He was slow at first, pushing himself in and out of her with gentle thrusts, kissing every inch that he could reach lovingly as he listened with ecstasy to the moans that escaped her lips. He could not help but let an occasional groan escape his mouth, deep and almost animalistic.

As time went by and Thorin made love to Evelyn, he began to pick up the pace, driving deeper and harder and faster into her as she grew accustomed to the feelings she was experiencing. Soon he was indeed going almost as hard as he could, perhaps restraining himself still so he would not hurt her. The sound of their hips meeting in a quiet slapping sound only heightened the pleasure they experienced as their bodies melded into one.

"I'm close…" Evelyn whimpered, her inner walls pulsating, giving a sign of what was to come.

Thorin bent his head to whisper in her ear. "You are mine, my sweet Evelyn. I want you to remember that no one else will be ever allowed to see you like this. Now I want you to let go for me my dear sweet Evelyn,"

That was more than enough. The sheer beauty and masculinity of his voice combined with the hard deep thrusts he gave to her body and the feel of his warm body pressed on top of her, between her spread legs, granted her the first release she had ever felt with a man. She could not hold back the scream that she let out as waves of ecstasy beat at her and her inner walls clenched down upon his cock. Her body shuddered something spectacular as she released and the spring that had been coiled finally unwound. He followed soon after, a loud deep groan eliciting from his chest as he emptied his seed into her womanhood.

He collapsed on top of her, their bodies shining with a sheet of sweat. They both struggled for breath, and they gulped down the forest air as if it was water instead

"I love you," Evelyn gasped, stroking his hair.

He smiled. "As do I, my dearest_ Ghivâshelûh," _

'**_Ghivâshelûh' means 'treasure of all treasures'_**


End file.
